


you have my heart but i lock it up

by frostbitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, loki is an asshole, mostly anyways, sif is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten/pseuds/frostbitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were a fool to come." </p><p>"Yet that did not stop me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have my heart but i lock it up

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly complete and utter trash for this pairing and I regret everything.

"You were a fool to come." 

"Yet that did not stop me." The goddess' expression is inscrutable as she stares into the cell that encloses her former lover.

"I wish it had. I do not want you here," the quicksilver prince snarls. The Lady Sif gives a short bark of laughter, unyielding.

"I care not for what you want, trickster." Loki growls.

"Why are you here, then?" He demands, flinging his arms outward. Sif remains silent for a long moment, only serving to feed his nervous energy.

"Well?" The words are more spit than said, laced with poison and anger.

"To see if there is any trace left of the man I once loved in the monster sitting before me now." Sif stands up and her long red robe unfurls behind her, a stark contrast to the immutable whiteness of his confinement.

Loki laughs, a sound coloured by madness and perhaps regret. "There is not." The shieldmaiden smiles bitterly.

"Goodbye, Loki." She strides from the dungeon. Sif does not look back. Loki watches her go, knowing she will not return and wondering why he cares so much.


End file.
